Ross's Girlfriend Riker's Bitch
by nutta2001-trekkie26
Summary: The moment I laid my eyes on her I knew that she was out of my league, I had no chance with her. 'But', I thought,' If she's out of my league she's way out of Ross's.' That's when I decided that I would make sure she became mine, one way or another. And I could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing. We both wanted to be together, but without breaking Ross's heart.
1. Chapter 1

RIKERS POV

* * *

As I sat at my desk, editing a music video, I heard a shout from downstairs

"Guys, Ross and his girlfriend are coming round in an hour, make yourselves look presentable."

I'd never met Ross's girlfriend before, I didn't even know her name, but I didn't want to make a bad impression so I hopped in the shower anyway.

When I got out I went to my wardrobe and picked out my favorite t-shirt and my white skinnies.

By the time I was dressed and my hair was dry I heard the door open and Mum shout

"Kids they're here!"

I walked down stairs and stopped in my tracks. Ross's girlfriend stood there looking nervous.

The moment I laid my eyes on her I knew that she was out of my league, I had no chance with her. 'But', I thought,' If she's out of my league she's definitely out of Ross's.' That's when I decided that I would make sure she became mine, one way or another. And I could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing. We both wanted to be together, but without breaking Ross's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cause it's new we have a double chappy :). Enjoy! this is still Riker's POV**

* * *

Dinner was awkward. Mum cooked Spaghetti Bolognese. We found at that Ross's girlfriend is called Becca , she was born in the UK and is 2 years older than Ross. She looks like a mixture of Laura and Calum. She was reluctant to give her surname and Ross quickly changed the subject. When dinner was over Ross went to take Becca home but not before she gave us all here number. She gave me 2 and I was confused about it until I got a text from one of the numbers saying

'**_Hey it's Becca. in case you're confused about why you have 2 numbers its because I have a second cell phone that Ross doesn't know about. I noticed you eye fucking me while I was eye fucking you, wanna meet_** **up?'**

I sent back a simple 'Yes, wait how did you get my number?'

'_**I saw it on Ross's phone ;)'**_

_'_ok. going to bed now, g'night'

'**_night Rike ;0'_**

I fell asleep thinking of her and woke up the next day to a new text.

**_' Hey Rike, wanna meet at th_****e beach?'**

'Yeah sure when?' I replied

I heard my phone go off while I was getting dressed.

**'how's 10am sound?'**

'Great see u then'

**'See u'**

I looked at the time, 9:45 am, I have 15 mins

I run downstairs phone in hand and grab a piece of fruit on my way

"bye guys" I shout and run to my car.

I get to the beach and see Becca and Calum chatting at a cafe. I walk over, sit down and say

"Hey guys"

"Hey" they replied

"Why are you here Calum?" I asked trying not to sound rude

Becca replied, "Calum is my-

* * *

Cliffy! I know I'm a bitch. You'll find out what he is in a later chappy. First person to guess correctly in the reviews before next chapter gets a part in the story and a personal oneshot. So get reviewing.

Stay Rossome :) 3


	3. Chapter 3

**CONGRATS TO 'HONESTHANNAH' FOR GUESSING WHAT CALUM IS! PLEASE PM ME ON WHAT YOU WANT YOUR ONESHOT TO BE AND DETAILS ON YOUR CHARACTER.**

* * *

_last time: _

_"Why are you here Calum?" I asked trying not to sound rude_

_Becca replied, "Calum is my-_

* * *

**Becca POV**

* * *

"Calum is my**-**"

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" I turned round to see a guy dressed in black with a gun.

Me, Calum and Riker dropped to the ground with everyone else.

I felt a tug on my hair "Stand up" I heard the voice say

I got up and an idea popped into my head. I was gonna distract him

"No offence but why are you wearing black, its like 40 degrees out here" He looked at me confused as he dragged me into the sun.

"You're right. I'm getting kinda hot"

"Well you shouldn't of worn black then should you?" I saw Riker giving me a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing' look. I just winked at him.

"Good point" the robber said

"NOBODY MOVE, I NEED TO CHANGE OUT OF THESE BLACK CLOTHES." He said and ran off. Everyone got up and fled. I walked over to Riker smiling. "That guy's an idiot" I told him.

"What did you even say to him?" Calum questioned

"I told him that its too hot to wear black and he started to feel hot so he left."

"I recorded what he said so we can send it to the police for voice recognition" Riker told me.

"Good idea" I replied and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Ross POV

* * *

Why isn't Becca answering my- oh wait

"Hello" I heard her say

"Hey babe, I called you like 5 times. what were you doing?"

"I was kinda busy tricking the guy holding a gun to my head into going home and getting changed out of is black clothes cause its like 40 degrees out here, it worked."

"Stop kidding with me honey, what were you actually doing?"

"I just told you. and then your clever brother who was walking by when the guy came recorded his voice to give to the police for voice recognition"

"Which one, Riker or Ryland? Rocky's too dumb to think of that"

"HAHAHA, it was Ri- CALUM I'M FINE SHUT UP I'M TALKING!- sorry 'bout that, Calum is worrying. It was Riker he's bringing me round yours" I smiled at this

"okay see you when you get here babe"

"will do, love you bye!"

"Bye baby" I hung up

* * *

**A/N did you like that?, I know a robber wouldn't be that dumb but IDEC (I don't even care)**

**BYE**

**Stay Rossome :) 3**


End file.
